


Twilight eyes

by ClaireOMack82



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Smut, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireOMack82/pseuds/ClaireOMack82
Summary: Elliott and Loba go on a heist, but not is all as it seems to be, and will one act of kindness lead to another?This is probably the fluffist fic I have ever written, but hey it's christmas.
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Twilight eyes

Twilight eyes

It was so dark in the room, that Elliott could only see the outline of her form. That and her eyes, they virtually glowed in the dimness of the room, the amber of them standing out like stars in the night sky. Elliott had wanted to turn on the light, due to the fact the house was empty, but Loba said she didn't want to attract any unwanted attention. Plus she said she could see well enough. Elliott didn't doubt her for a moment, not after seeing how her eyes shone in the darkness. Stars he thought as he crashed into some hard piece of furniture with his shin, and suppressed the yelp that fell from his lips. Earning him a look from those eyes, was not quite right. It was more like twilight where the stars were more suppressed, not quite shining so brightly.  
"Got it, come on lets get out of here." Loba then whispered at him, as she made her way back towards the door. Elliott could do nothing but follow her, keeping a watch out for any movement. In truth he didn't know if he would be of much use, mostly because he could barely see his own hand let alone someone lurking in the darkness, but he did have ears, and the house remained silent.  
They exited the house, and jumped in Elliott's car, both of them breathing hard, not from the short run to the car, but the exhilaration.  
"You know I was going to kill Anita, but actually I quite enjoyed that." Loba then said holding up her prize and inspecting it in the moonlight. Elliott watched her face as a small satisfied smile graced her lips and she then turned to look at him. He coughed, embarrassed at being caught, but she said nothing about his staring and merely placed a hand on his thigh. It sent a shiver through Elliott and made his stomach do little flip flops, as her hand remained where it was.  
"Thank you for helping me, you didn't have to do that." She said then her hand giving him a small squeeze before retreating back to the necklace, and she bent forward to place it back around her neck. Elliott couldn't move for a moment, he didn't know why he had agreed to this in the first place. Well he did, but he wasn't about to admit it was simply to spend time with Loba.  
When Loba had waltzed into paradise lounge looking as poised and beautiful as ever, Elliott had immediately been happy to see her. She didn't visit his bar often, but he always looked forward to her joining him for a few drinks. To his surprise she had not been as calm as her outward demenour depicted. No in fact she was seething. Bangalore had apparently thought it would be a good idea to steal Loba's necklace and hide it in Caustic's house. It was apparently some kind of challenge Anita thought Loba needed to distract her from the Revenant situation. Loba had then asked for his help. Elliott had wondered at first what she needed him for, she was a master thief he was a trickster, who created holograms, hardly something useful when trying to break into someone's house undetected.  
"You could be my look out, and well truth be told Alexander lives up in the mountains, and I am currently between cars." Loba said a slight look of embarrassment crossing her face before her smile returned. Elliott would have said yes to anything she asked him at that point, even if she had called him her shofar, and put a hat on his head. As it turned out he felt more useful than he had originally thought.  
As Loba did what she did Elliott had kept watch, made sure no one was creeping up on them, and once inside the house had quicken the search of each room. Two pairs of eyes were officially better than one.  
"For you, no problem." He finally said his voice maybe half an octave higher than its original pitch, which caused the smile on Loba's face to widen.  
"Come on Handsome lets go home." She said and Elliott nodded, liking the sound of them going home, it sounded like they were going to the same destination.

As it turned out they were, but Elliott had no idea of this before Loba directed him to her house. It didn't stand out, it wasn't lavish or huge. Just a simple town house, that just didn't seem to suit her.  
"Come on, why don't you stay and have a drink,. it's the least I can do for you helping me tonight." Loba said getting out of the car, but poking her head back in, and Elliott had to avert his eyes from the cleavage that was on display.  
"Umm sure, I mean if that's ok, you really don't have to do that." He stuttered nervously, before Loba tapped the top of the car and moved off up the small walkway to her front door.  
"Come on beautiful I'm not going to kill you for being my accomplice." She smiled back at him, as Elliott scrambled out of the car, realising that if he didn't come, not only would he look rude, but he really did want to join her.

Loba turned on the lights and Elliott was almost to stunned to move. What had been an unassuming house on the outside was nothing but lavish and beautifully decorated on the inside. A small chandelier hung over the Livingroom, casting a soft glow over the cream furniture, sat atop a plush red carpet. The room was large open plan, which led to the kitchen, separated by a breakfast bar, which was lined with three stools.  
"Come on it's ok honest." Loba admonished him as Elliott moved forward and sat on one of the stools, watching as Loba grabbed a bottle of wine from a cupboard above the kitchen unit. She set about getting two glasses and placing them on the bar, pouring a generous amount in both glasses. Elliott went to remind her that he was driving, but stopped himself, he had no intention of ruining this moment.  
"So you're not angry with Anita anymore I take it?" Elliott asked as he watched Loba drink half her glass before setting it back down on the counter.  
"Well I wouldn't say that, but maybe a little less mad, I guess she was right, I did need something to take my mind of the domino." Loba almost spat his name, her hand tightening on the glass, as Elliott sipped on his own glass. Feeling like there was something Loba needed to talk about, but he shouldn't be the one listening. Not that he would be unwilling to help her, but like he had not earnt the position of confident yet.  
"So When is our next heist?" He asked smiling as Loba grinned at him, and took another smaller sip of her wine.  
"Didn't know you would be into breaking and entering, but I guess you learn something new everyday." Loba replied as Elliott went to say he wasn't really in to it, but stopped himself. For once his brain working faster than his mouth. Realising that to say he didn't really enjoy stealing might be offensive to her.  
"Well it was kind of fun." Elliott managed, it was the truth, and they hadn't really been stealing, just taking back something that already belonged to Loba. The comment drew another smile from Loba, but it fell from her face quickly, as she finished her glass of wine and poured herself another. She then topped up Elliott's glass, and he looked at her, now really wondering if she knew he would not be able to drive if he drank all that she poured for him.  
"Maybe I shouldn't, I mean I am driving." He said then, deciding to just say it, he needed to know what she was thinking, even if it wasn't anything intentional.  
"I know." She said simply, her smile small and hidden behind her glass, but Elliott saw it anyway, and his heartrate seemed to increase exponentially. He drank almost half the glass in one go and she watched him with interested amber eyes. Elliott felt awkward again, and decided to change the subject.  
"So Anita set this little escap, escapa, mission up for you, why did she think you needed the distraction. I thought you were close to getting Revenant's sauce code?" Elliott asked and he saw Loba immediately tense up. Maybe he thought to himself he should have left her smiling at him. Even if it was making him feel uncomfortable.  
"Yes well, I will be getting what I want wont I. The only draw back is it's what he wants as well. I will be killing him to save him. Oh the irony." Loba said draining her second glass of wine, and placing the glass on the counter. It made a little clink as she put it down, it made Elliott wince, thinking that it was about to break. It didn't however, and Loba re-filled it, and then emptied the bottle into his glass.  
"Guess iI will need to get some more of this." She said absently tossing the empty bottle in to the recycling.  
"I didn't know it was like that, must be hard, I mean you want him gone right, but i suppose if it's what he wants too, then I guess it looses something." Elliott said trying t explain his thoughts but they came out jumbled, and he took another sip of wine. It was good, it was expensive, and it was strong. He was already feeling light headed, and as he watched Loba now as she stared into her own glass he could see her eyes were not as focused as they were.  
Her eyes raised up slowly to his now, and to his horror he saw the tears there, threatening to fall. She tried to hide it by tipping her head back and taking a drink of wine, but he had seen it.  
"You know I have imagined him dying in so many different ways, but none of them included hi doing it with a smile on his face." Loba's voice grew dark as she spoke and Elliott didn't know whether to step back or run and hold her. As it was he remained sill waiting for her to continue.  
"Would it still be justice if it's what he wants, or would making him live in his nightmare be a more fitting punishment. Even if it means he may go on to kill more people." Loba seemed to be talking more to herself now as she took another drink of wine, and continued to look at her own hands.  
"I think you should do what your heart is telling you to do, not your head." Elliott said deciding that she was asking for help the only way she could.  
"I want him gone, I want him dead." She said then looking at him, a single tear had escaped from her left eye and was now trailing down her cheek. She did not wipe it, she did not try to hide it. In fact Elliott wasn't even sure she knew it was there. He stood up then a did something they were both not expecting. He lent forward and wiped the tear away from her cheek with the pad of his thumb. Loba's face for a moment was shocked, then she drew back a slight frown on her face.  
"I'm umm I'm sorry I didn't mean." Elliott stuttered now sitting back down and emptying his wine glass, feeling the pit of his stomach churn at her continued stair.  
"Why did you do that?" She asked then and she now pulled out a second bottle of wine pouring them both a more measured glass.  
"Umm because, I don't know." Elliott said and Loba frowned harder at him now, sitting down opposite him and twisting her glass around in her hand.  
"I need the truth Elliott, you do know, and whatever it is I won't be angry, what I don't like is lies, I have had enough of those in my life." Loba said now, and Elliott could feel the sadness coming off her in waves. He was sad also to think he had brought on this change of mood, they had been having a good time, and now this. He thought that maybe this was just how the evening was supposed to go, that Loba had asked him inside to tell him what was on her mind, for the simple reason she had to tell someone, but why she had chosen him, he did not know.  
"Well because when I see a woman crying, especially someone I consider a friend I want to help, to make them feel better. I guess it was just instinct." He said after a moment, and Loba nodded, but did not reply. the silence was worrying Elliott, but he dare not break it, he didn't know what to say.  
"I am sorry I asked you to help me tonight, perhaps this wasn't such a good Idea." Loba then said standing up and finishing her glass of wine. Elliott felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, and quickly stood up going to her. It was the closest he had been to her since they had entered her house, and he now relaised that she had removed her heels, and was now a good few inches shorter than he was, that and she somehow smelt amazing.  
"No I don't think it was, I think you need to talk to someone, maybe I'm not the one it should be, but I think you need to stop taking the weight of the world on your shoulders and pretending everything is fine. Just saying." Elliott said now feeling unusually brave, but he also knew he had nothing to loose, she was about to ask him to leave anyway.  
Loba's shoulders sagged, she was facing away from him now the palms of her hands flat on the kitchen unit, her breath started hitching slightly, and Elliott knew she was holding back tears again. He lightly placed a hand on the small of her back, the heat under his hand made his stomach flip again, but he pushed the thought aside, and started rubbing small circles against her corset.  
All off a sudden she was in his arms, having turned around and flung herself against him, her arms going around his neck, and her face against his chest. She was openly sobbing now, and Elliott just held her, his hands lightly wrapped around her body as she shook slightly. The only sound was her slight sniffing and hitched breathing. Elliott ran a hand up her back and into her hair, gently stroking her hair.  
"It's ok to be sad to let it out you know." He said as Loba seemed to grow still and quiet in his arms before her head pulled away from him so she could look up at his face.  
"How do I grant someone who murdered my family his greatest wish, and be happy about it, how twisted am I." Loba then said her tears had dried up but there was still a tremble in her lips as she spoke. Elliott just looked at her like she had grown two heads.  
"You're not twisted, don't you ever say that, If it was me I think I would feel the same way. He will be gone, it will be over, and as much as he wants it to end too shouldn't come into it, it's what you want, what you have always wanted. Lets also not forget the people he could hurt if you don't end him, and the people he has already hurt, whatever his plans for himself might be, I am sure everyone of his victims, and future victims would be grateful." Elliott finished almost unable to believe he had gotten all of that out without stuttering or messing up his words. Maybe he reasoned it was because he believed what he was saying.  
Loba then reached up on her tip toes and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Her lips lingered there for what was a few beets longer than what could be considered a simple peck, but she was gone too soon all at the same time. Elliott was sure he was blushing, and to top it al he was still holding her against him. Now suddenly aware of how close her body was to his. Touching almost all the way along his front, her chest pushed into his, her pelvis only inches from his own, and her warm breath caressed his neck.  
"Thank you for that, I think I needed it." Loba then said removing herself from his embrace and turning towards the sink once more and took in a deep breath. Elliott saw and heard it and he didn't know what to do. He wanted to reach out and put her back in his arms, but she was making it quite clear that she was done worth that now. So he stood behind her, waiting for her to say or do something, anything to give him a clue.  
"I'm sorry I'm being a terrible host, not my style believe me, can I get you another drink, or something to eat perhaps. It's still early if you wanted me to order something." Loba then said moving away and going to what looked like pretty empty cupboards. Elliott was amazed at how quickly she changed gear. From what Elliott suspected was the real Loba Andrade to this façade she projected to the world. He watched as she flitted around the kitchen, picking up an empty glass here, and a small dirty plate and put both of them in the washer and then turned to him with a slight smirk.  
"I may have forgot to go shopping, so if you're hungry I know some really nice places around here, my treat, it's the least I can do to say thank you for helping me tonight." Loba then said as she walked passed Elliott and brushed his shoulder a little as the narrow walkway left little room for the pair of them.  
Elliott caught hold of her wrist as she went past, holding it lightly in his hand, stopping her in her tracks, and making her turn to look at him in question.  
"Why did you ask me to help you tonight, you could have done all of this on your own, including the car thing, you could have hired one, or borrowed one, why me?" He asked her, not bothering to mention that he wanted her to tell him the truth, it was in her nature to say things how it was, even if she avoided telling anyone anything if she could get away with it.  
For a moment Loba was silent, she looked at him though, her eyes never leaving his face. He thought again how they reminded him of dim stars, coming out just as the sun set. At that moment Elliott realised he was in trouble whatever Loba said next, he was falling for her, and not just because she was sexy and had a killer body, but something on a deeper level.  
"I thought if something was to happen in my life, something good for a change, that maybe you would be someone who be able to help me out." Loba said a small smile flickering at the corner of her mouth as Elliott's mouth briefly dropped open, before he slammed it shut and took in a deep slightly shuddering breath.  
"By good, do you mean, well you know what I mean, but I'm not sure what you mean, maybe you just thought it might be fun, not that bit I mean, stealing together or stealing back. Not the crying or me talking rubbish like right now." Elliott couldn't speak any more as Loba turned and placed her hand on his cheek.  
"I mean I thought I might get you a little drunk and take you to bed with me, but I guess crying on your shoulder was what happened instead." Loba then said and Elliott froze, she had planned on sleeping with him. Not that he was against the idea, in fact he was more than pleased, but he had no idea why.  
"Why me, I mean I thought you and Anita were, you know close?" He asked the words slipping unbidden from his lips as Loba removed her hand from his face and for the first time looked away from him.  
"Anita is my friend, I think she may want more, but I just don't have that spark with her, maybe it's because I don't want to ruin the friendship, maybe it's something more profound. All I know is she is a good friend." Loba then said meeting his gaze once more, her smile now lifting one side of her mouth that Elliott found particularly endearing.  
"So the original plan is off the table I guess, after the crying and all, not that I mind at all, you can cry on me all you want, not that I want you to be crying, no this is coming out all wrong." Elliott said as she stepped forward once more, until she was mere inches from him, but made no effort to touch him in any way.  
"I never said that." She whispered as Elliott's eyes grew wide and his gaze slipped down her body. It was brief and almost unintentional, but when his eyes returned to hers, he knew she had seen him looking at her. There was a smirk on her face and her left brow had climbed her face. Elliott blushed but his hand seemed to come out of it's own accord. His brain momentarily on vacation as his hand slipped around the back of her neck and pulled her face closer to his.  
"You're going to have to tell me to stop now if you don't want this, because I don't think I will be able to otherwise." Elliott said quietly as her eyes shone right into his face and his was once again lost in their amber hue.  
"I'm not going to say stop." She replied her voice equally low, as Elliott pressed his lips firmly to hers and she groaned into his mouth. Her arms wrapping around his neck, and her body pushing firmly against his own. Elliott's hands went instinctively to her waist pulling her flush against him as her mouth opened and her tongue plundered his mouth. Elliott's surprise at her boldness was short lived, he shouldn't have expected anything else from the fiery woman in his arms. The kiss grew deeper until they both had to part just to take in some much needed air. Elliott's head spun, but he didn't think it was just from lack of oxygen.  
"You feel like taking this somewhere more comfortable handsome." Loba then said her fingernail tracing a pattern through his beard, and Elliott nodded, bending down slightly and wrapping his arms around her hips and lifting her up until her legs wrapped around his waist, and her arms tightened around his neck.  
"Usually I like to be in the driving seat, but lets see how you do." Loba whispered into Elliott's ear, and he felt his knees give a little tremble, and it had nothing to do with her weight, but what she had told him.  
"Where?" He asked approaching the staircase and Loba pointed upwards. Third door on the right." She said her lips now placing soft kisses along his jaw line. Elliott made his way up the staircase without dropping her, but if she kept teasing him like this they were not going to make it to the bedroom.  
"Damm it Loba unless you want me to take you right here in the hallway you have to stop that." He finally said as her lips began sucking on his pulse point, and she let out a little laugh.  
"Ok beautiful, but I wouldn't exactly be against the idea." She said and Elliott shivered again, but finally made it to the bedroom, kicking the door open with his foot and making it slam backwards, hitting the wall behind it, and causing a loud bang to echo down the silent house.  
"Oh very dramatic." Loba half laughed as Elliott searched for a light switch, but decided there was probably a lamp by the bed and he really needed the use of his hands to turn it on anyway. The light from the hall way though dim did enough to light his way to the large bed at the back of the room. He lowered Loba down until she met the mattress and scooted herself backwards until her legs no longer dangled over the edge. Elliott looked at her in the pale moonlight coming through the window, the curtains yet to be drawn. Her eyes glowed again, but this time the light seemed even bright than before, but that could have been his imagination, as he watched her lean sideways and suddenly the room was bathed in a low orange glow.  
"Fancy closing the curtains beautiful, I'm not so into voyeurism, but I guess it depends on who is watching of course." She winked at him as Elliott tried not to run and get the curtains closed before he made a mess in his own trousers. Once he had done as she asked he turned towards her and watched as she lay down settling on her side and stretching her body out to ease her aching muscles. She then patted the space beside her, and Elliott seemed to move with the speed of light and was next to her in a instant. He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol giving him confidence, or the fact he was too worried she would change her mind in the time it took him to get to her, but he was immediately kissing her again. Long soft kisses, that made her moan into his mouth, as his hand wondered the curves of her body. From shoulder to waist, over her hip and down her thigh as far as he could reach. He kept his touch light, not wanting to go any further, just incase he made the wrong move and scared her off. Then Loba huffed and pulled away from him, his hand froze on her waist and he looked at her, his face going a deep red.  
"If you're going to touch me handsome, really touch me, it's ok." She said, now realising that he needed some reassurance, that he was too afraid she would simply get up and ask him to leave. Her hand going to his chest and beginning to undo the button's until his shirt was open and she was tugging it from his shoulders. Elliott sat up and threw his shirt onto the floor, looking down and eyeing her corset now feeling bolder at her request for him to touch her, he was more than happy to oblige her. Loba then sat up and reached around her back and pulled at the lacing. Elliott wanted to help her, but there was something so captivating about watching her undress for him.  
Finally the corset fell forward and she pulled it from her body and threw it also on the floor, not even bothering to look where she had thrown it. Elliott's eyes had latched onto her bare chest, his eyes taking her in, she really was exquisite.  
"Elliott, hey, you ok?" Loba then asked as he had obviously seemed, to her at least, to have fallen into some kind of trance.  
"Yes, but my god your are beautiful." He said the words coming out before he could sensor them, however the rise of colour in her cheeks, and the slide of her eyes downwards in embarrassment was worth the small slip.  
"Thank you, your not bad yourself handsome." She replied recovering quickly as her hand found his bare chest, running her nail across it from one nipple to the other causing Elliott to gasp as her nail turned into a finger, running downwards until it met with his belt buckle. Elliott sucked in his stomach as her fingers toyed with the leather, and then onto the clasp. Finally Elliott moved, he couldn't just sit here watching her while she did all the work. He rolled over now half on top of her his lips finding hers his hand going to the side of her breast, caressing the soft mound and moving slowly towards the nipple. The arching of her back and the push of her chest against his hand told him this was what she wanted, she didn't want him to hold back, and treat her like she would vanish at the wrong move. As his thumb brushed over her hard nipple she let out a small hiss, and Elliott smiled as he did it again, now caressing her with his free hand, while the other held the majority of his weight off her. His lips moved down he body, until they connected with her other breast, he suckled on her now, causing a small moan to fall from her pretty lips, and Elliott felt pride that she was responding to him so openly.  
His hand now wondered down the flat plane of her stomach and ran the line of her leather trousers. His fingers finding the catch at the top and flicking it open, and letting his finger run down to the apex of her thighs. He could feel her heat even through her panties, and he felt his cock twitch in response to her obvious desire. His finger however hovered above where he knew she wanted it. Making her lift her hips off the bed trying to force the issue. His lips found hers again as he slipped a finger under the waist band of her underwear and ran it the length of her hot wet sex. The his that feel from her lips was like music to his ear, so he repeated the action, this time her hips ground down onto his hand and Elliott let out a moan, that made his chest rumble.  
Loba's hand had found his belt again, but this time she did not tease him, she didn't even need to look, she undid the catch with one hand, and pushed his trousers and underwear down as far as she could. The cooler air of the room lapped around him making Elliott shudder, as he removed his hand from her core, much to Loba's seeming disappointment. it was short lived, as Elliott kicked off his own clothes then turned to hers. Pulling off her leathers, and then hooking his thumbs under her panties. Taking a moment to admire the aqua green lace, and the way it barely hid her bare sex below.  
Before he knew it she was bare before him, her legs thrown either side of him as she sat up slightly and pulled him down to her body so they touched all they wat from shoulder to pelvis. Elliott was lost in the feeling of her soft skin, her curves, and her softly panted breath in his ear as she ground her hips against his.  
"Yes Elliott." She hissed as he pushed back against her, his hard cock pushing against the inside of her thigh, but he did not make a move to enter her. No he wanted to taste her first, to make her come apart in his arms, preferably calling his name, although that part was negotiable. He moved down her body now, and Loba's protest died on her lips, until she realised what he was doing.  
"Oh god." She hissed as her fingers grasped hold of his hair, lightly running her nails against his scalp, as he settled his body between her thighs, grasped a leg with one hand and her hips with the other. He breathed in deeply taking in her scent before pushing his tongue forward and lapping at her dripping entrance. The fingers gripping his hair tightened slightly, and then grasped hold of his head completely when he moved up to flick against her swollen clit. She bucked against his mouth, a series of yesses falling from her lips as he dipped into her entrance again, and then back up to her clit, now sucking it lightly between his lips, until he felt her wetness coat his chin. She tasted sweet almost like honey, but with a familiar salty undertone, and he couldn't get enough, no matter how hard his cock was, he couldn't stop lapping at her, almost licking her clean as she writhed under his constraint against her hips.  
"Come on sweetheart." Elliott said as he added a finger spreading her and feeling her insides contract around him. He knew she would feel like heaven on his cock.  
"So close, oh Elliott." His name slipped off her lips as he sucked her clit into his mouth once more and her body arched off the bed, muscles spasming around his finger, and a long high pitched moan erupting from her chest. Elliott eased off her, allowing her to come down from her high slowly before moving up her body again, his lips tracing her skin all the way back to her lips. He kissed her briefly before pulling away from her and looking her in the eyes.  
"You are stunning when you cum you know." He said as she smiled slightly at him before wrapping her legs around his waist drawing their sexes together until he was resting against her opening.  
"Your turn." She said as he groaned, allowing her to push him forwards until his head slipped into her. He couldn't stop his hips from bucking forward, he felt bad for not giving her time to adjust to him, but she did not complain, in fact she pushed back against him letting out a small grunt as he pushed into her again. He braced himself on his arms, pushing himself up slightly so he could thrust down into her. He set a slow languid pace, both trying to stave off his own orgasm, but also he didn't want to hurt her. She seemed larger than life, and in her heels she was rather tall, but now laid bare before him she was a small woman, almost fragile with slim shoulders, and a tiny waist that he was currently holding onto to steady her against him.  
"faster please, I promise I won't break." Loba then said her hips beginning to crash against his, even if he was trying to keep the pace slow. He groaned down at her as her body pulled him further, until he was bottoming out and groaning as her walls clamped down around him over and over until he was beyond the point of no return.  
"Jez I'm gonna, are you close." He panted and Loba just nodded her head, her bottom lip clenched between her teeth as little gasps fell from her mouth in spite of doing this.  
"Finger." she gasped, and Elliott didn't need any more hints as he placed a hand between them and rubbed at her swollen clit. Her reaction was immediate as he felt a rush of wetness coat his cock, and her hips lost rhythm and bucked hard and fast against him.  
"God you feel so good." He said now pitoning his hips against her until he felt her walls flutter against him and a loud voice cracking moan fell from her lips and she came hard against him.  
Elliott could hold on no longer, it wasn't just the feel of her, but the site was enough alone to bring on his completion. He berried himself into her and emptied everything he had into her waiting depths. she whimpered against his neck as he collapse against her chest, the last waves of orgasm running through them as their breaths mingled until they seemed to become one.  
Her hand ran along the back of his neck, playing with the hair she found there, Elliott sighed, he could stay in this moment forever, but he realised that not only must he be heavy laying on her like that, but he was still inside her, and it was getting pretty sticky. He moved off her then, pulling out and shifting so he was lying by her side once more, his hand caressing her side again, and feeling her shiver slightly still sensitive, but her eyes were locked onto him, and a small smile graced her lips.  
"You did pretty good Mr Witt." She said now a grin appearing on her face as he frowned at her, giving her flank a small smack and she huffed at him.  
"What do you mean pretty good?" He asked genuinely concerned now, although he suspected she was joking, there was a small and very male part of him that need to make sure.  
She sat up then and climbed off the bed, she did not bother to dress, but simply sauntered off into the bathroom, and Elliott didn't know whether to follow her or not, but she quickly returned, a large, what looked like a mans shirt draping her form, and she was untying her braids. Elliott watched her fascinated until she slipped back down onto the bed sitting next to him, and finally looked down into his eyes. Her hair was now draped over one shoulder, her make up completely gone, and she was simply lovely.  
"You were amazing." She then said her hand going back to caress his beard, her lips settling into what looked like a shy smile as her eyes flicked down his still naked form and her tongue flicked against her lips, and Elliott thought he would want her again before the end of the night, if he was going to stay that was.  
His winder was over as soon as Loba told him there was clean underwear in the bottom draw, and he could wear whatever shirt he found if he wanted, and if he didn't that was fine too. Elliott didn't bother to ask why she had men's clothing, he probably had a few items of former girlfriends clothes around in his house too. He pulled on some boxer shorts but didn't bother with a shirt, and quickly climbed back into bed, as Loba flicked off the light. It was completely dark for a moment, until Elliott's eyes adjusted and he could once again see the amber glow of her eyes, they were fixed on him, and he felt honored almost to be the center of her attention right now. He reached out and ran his hand along her jaw line before encouraging her to lay her head on his chest. She came willingly, her hand coming to rest just above his nipple right next to his heart. he caressed her shoulder as she sighed against him.  
"Do you feel ok, I mean, about everything?" Elliott asked as Loba turned her face up and he looked down into those eyes again, sure that she could see him perfectly well in the darkness, where she was nothing more than a dark blur to him.  
"I feel better yes, not completely ok with what is going to happen, but I cannot continue to live with him in the world." She said now and Elliott ran his hand across her cheek before settling it at her waist once more.  
"Well you know I am here for you whatever you need, even if you need me to come with you when it's time, I can do that, or I can wait for you, a shoulder to cry on perhaps, or I can get you the best bottle of wine you have ever tasted, I have connections, or I could just shut up." He said as her eyes looked at him again, and he could almost see the wicked smile forming on her lips.  
"All of that sounds wonderful, but how about for now you just hold me, and we can see where we go from there." Loba said settling on his chest once more but keeping her face turned towards his.  
"Twilight eyes." He said then the words falling unbidden from his lips as he saw those eyes narrow, and he laid a small kiss to the top of her head.  
"You have twilight eyes." He continued and she blinked at him, for a moment the light going out before it returned almost brighter than before and she lent up and placed a soft kiss on his lips before she pulled away.  
"All the better for seeing you my dear." She chuckled as he pulled her tight against him and snuggled down in the warmth of her embrace.  
THE END?


End file.
